Changing Arrivals
by CoffeeTea
Summary: In the Village, ruled by the Royal Family, a competition is created. The biggest, most extravagant competition. No one knows what they're winning, though. But those who know? What is it? Or rather... who? The Prince Syuusuke definitely knows. FujixRyoma
1. Competition

**Adopted from ****Overcoming Mountains**

Title: Changing Arrivals

Disclaimer: This ain't mine, foo (LOLOLOLOLOL)

Pairings: Thrill Pair

Summary: And he watched the boy who stared defiantly back at him. "I won the challenge. So, what's my prize?" "Your prize is…me." "Excuse me?"

Chapter 01: First Challenge

Fuji sighed as he watched the players assemble. They didn't know what they were going to win yet, just that it was a big prize. And indeed it was. Whoever won this 'game' would marry the Prince. No matter the gender.

Fuji's parents had long grown tired of watching as their eldest son courted a different girl every week. So, they set up this challenge. It didn't matter with heirs to the throne, as Yumiko and Yuuta still had a long life and could bring up grandchildren. All they really needed now was for their eldest son to be happy.

Fuji stared at one boy. He had golden eyes and was already halfway through the first challenge course.

After a few more minutes, the golden-eyed boy emerged from the forest with an unhappy expression on his face.

"I won the first round. So, what do I get?"

Fuji smiled kindly, "First, you get to eat with the Royal Family."

The boy made a face at that. "What do I get if I finish all of the courses?" _Me._

"Saa, it's just a special secret, now isn't it?"

"Who are you, anyways?" The boy stared at him.

Typical. The Prince wore a disguise outside the Castle walls, his current one had the look of a servant. Fuji sighed. People really shouldn't assume stupid things if they knew nothing about it. Fuji's smile stayed in its place. "I work with the Royal Family." _Liar._ Fuji winced. Well, technically it wasn't a lie. He _was_ the Royal family, so he did 'work' with it…

The gold eyes stared up at him and Fuji slowly felt his smile cracking. Why was it that those eyes seemed to stare through him? Fuji stared at the boy, intrigued. "The Royal Family will send a chariot over to your hut- house tomorrow morning. Be ready. The Royal Family does _not_ wait." The boy nodded and turned to walk somewhere towards the dark forest.

The next morning, Ryoma woke up with a feeling of unwanted anticipation. Was something supposed to happen toda-

_Knock Knock_

"H-hello?"

"We are guards from the Royal Family, here to take you to eat with the Family."

Ryoma opened the door and stepped out. "O-okay then. Let's go." The guards looked at him as if he were something that crawled out of the forest- which, technically, he did since he lived in the forest. He most likely had mud all over him from falling out of his cot numerous times at night.

"Your Highness, your guest has arrived." The Queen looked over at the disheveled boy and shook her head. "My family cannot dine with something so…repulsive," she said in front of Ryoma as if he couldn't speak fluent Japanese, "Either kick him out of get him cleaned up in Syuusuke's room. I would suggest the later, since he won the first competition."

The Queen herself, felt bad. She had to keep up the façade of a strict ruler, so the Townspeople wouldn't doubt her abilities to take care of their Village.

The guards nodded and prodded Ryoma up a staircase. They stopped in front of a large door. "Prince Syuusuke, Her Highness requests to get this child cleaned up."

"Well then, come in." a calm voice said from the other side of the door.

The guards opened the door and pushed Ryoma inside before leaving to stand outside te door.

"I'm not sure anything will fit; you're so short. Maybe…this will-" he poked Ryoma in the stomach, producing a small hiss from the younger boy. He smiled. "It may fit. Saa, You're like a little kitten, you know?"

"Well," the Prince sighed, "Let's get you cleaned up. Why is there…mud in your hair?" He asked, studying the smaller boys hair that seemed to be turning brown from the dirt. Shaking his head, he bit his lip to stop the laughter that was coming through. This was a guest. He mustn't be rude.

"The bathroom is over there." He waved in a direction behind him. "Take a nice warm bath." Ryoma walked over to a door on the opposite wall of where he was originally standing. Opening it, he stared. Walking in, he came back out and stared at the Prince.

"I-I don't know how to…make it work."

"Saa," The Prince chuckled, "I guess I'll help you." And walked into the room, going to the tub and pushing a few buttons while turning a large knob. He turned to Ryoma. "Well go on now, get in the tub." Ryoma stared at him, waiting for him to leave so he could get out of his clothes. Seeing that the older boy would not leave, he internally sighed and started to take off his one article of clothing; a tunic.

He dipped a finger in the water a smiled contently. Just the right temperature. He finally got into the tub for a long needed bath.

**A/N: Okay, so I only edited a little bit from Overcoming Mountain. Added a few lines or so. Uhmmm yeah. Since this is adopted, I would like three reviews to the chapter! Credit for this chapter goes to Overcoming Mountains. Yeap!**


	2. Tennis

Title: Changing Arrivals

Disclaimer: Stupid disclaimer… mocking me

Pairings: Thrill Pair

Summary: And he watched the boy who stared defiantly back at him. "I won the challenge. So, what's my prize?" "Your prize is…me." "Excuse me?"

[-]

To say that eating dinner with the Royal Family was awkward would be a definite understatement. Ryoma, although usually cocky and arrogant, was actually quite… afraid. They didn't talk. At all. They just sat at that big, rectangular table and ate. When eating with the Family, Ryoma felt self-conscious. As if he wasn't good enough to win the challenge.

"So, what's your name?"

"Echizen Ryoma."

And they lapsed into silence again, for the next few minutes. These were how the conversations were; strained. Short. Brief. And, straight to the point of what one was asking.

"Do you have parents?"

"Yes."

"Where are they?"

"Around."

Ryoma didn't like this question. He had parents… yes. But they were somewhere, off touring the neighboring Village. Well, not touring… more like ruling. The Takeuchi Family of the North. But he was told to stay here, in this village, so he would.

Looking around the table, he sighed. This Family sure was boring.

"Syuusuke, please take our guest up to your room. We need to discuss some… problems." Fuji bowed so his parents, leaving the table with a whispered 'sure, mother'. Ryoma was silent the whole walk up to the room. When the door was closed, Ryoma glared at the Prince.

"So, where are you hiding it?"

[-]

The next challenge for the competitors was fairly hard. Harder than the first challenge. Players simply had to play a royal sport. Tennis. The hard part was that they had to impress the Prince, who would be watching this events game.

As the games began, Ryoma sighed. This was too easy. Watching the game in front of him, Ryoma's eyes widened. That person, the worker for the Royal Family he had met earlier, was here. And he played a pretty good game of tennis. Smirking, Ryoma watched as the worker won the match, 6-0. Ryoma whistled, "Interesting…" And walked off to his own match.

Ryoma walked on. "Rough or smooth?" And the game began, Ryoma barely doing anything, using his right hand. "Ne, Mada mada dane." He smirked at the poor boy who hadn't even been able to return anything. And he won, 6-0.

Finally, after a whole day of playing tennis, it was the final battle. Ryoma and the worker.

"Rough or smooth?"

"Smooth,"

And it starts.

[-]

**A/N: Oh, it's so short. I'm sorry, but I'm able to continue this. I have absolutely **_**no**_** inspiration for this story, and I've been juggling writing and school work. Well, vote on the poll! And, I made a community. Called 'CoffeTeas Beta, stories, and favorites'. Subscribe to that.**


End file.
